


七步之遥（第一卷·13）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·13）

——请你们马上原地结婚好吗——

几天的秋雨过后，阳光明朗起来。恰逢香山的枫叶红遍，曹操也难得有空，兴致颇高，说要带着一群文人们上山赏枫吟诗。

“文若，你明天去吗？”曹操的眸子里少见的隐约着笑意。

荀彧一身玉色衣衫，神色仍是淡淡的，他放下一卷文书：“谢丞相，可尚书台还有一些事，下官暂时抽不开身。”

曹操看天这么晚了，尚书台只剩他一人，这周围也没旁人啊，还跟他这么生分。

该是平日宠的不够。

他上前一步，身子几乎贴着他了，低下头俯看着那人如玉的面容，哑着声音道：“文若，别闹。”

荀彧还是不太适应他每次都这样突然，只是别过头不去看他，耳尖有点泛红，声音很轻：“你别这样，我不想……”

曹操一愣，而后顿时明白了什么，心里偷偷乐得不行。

大概都怪自己平时太强势，搞得人家总以为自己想干点什么。

老这样下去，那岂不龌龊？

曹操在心里叹口气，柔和的烛光泛着淡淡金色，笼罩在眼前人的面容上，眉目淡雅温存，此时垂着眸子，倒乖得很。

鼻尖萦绕的是他身上隐约的木兰香气。

不如将错就错算了。

这是极致温柔的一个吻。

到最后荀彧连站都站不住了，只是软在他怀里喘气，手搭着他的脖子，脸上绯云一片。

曹操也不解释什么，直接把人打横抱起，一口吹灭了蜡烛，径直走向偏室。

“别！”荀彧有些急了，没想到他来真的。

曹操脚步一顿。

“明天……明天还得上山呢。”怀里的人伏在他颈窝，轻轻地说。

倒把曹操逗笑了。

每次对付这人都得用这种办法才行。

“这下有空陪我去了？”

那人闷着声音：“嗯……”

曹操笑得更得意了。

“我今晚轻点，不碍事。”

“你……？！”

香山果然是名不虚传，万山红遍，一层层的枫林殷红如血，在秋阳下分外明艳。

曹操在右手边留了第一个位子给荀彧，左边依次坐着自己的儿子们，余下的就是些宾客和文人。

曹操一来是想陪荀彧赏枫，培养一下感情，毕竟官渡之战两人就分隔两地，战后诸多杂事彼此都焦头烂额。

不过好歹昨夜给人哄回来了。

二来嘛，顺便考考这几个兔崽子。

曹操简单地在树下设了酒宴，几杯过后，便让儿子们即兴赋诗。

其实曹操想考谁几人心里都门儿清，曹彰索性弃权，趁机跑到对座敬酒去了，曹熊曹铄都随便诌了一首应付了事。

于是大家都把目光放在了曹丕和曹植两人身上，二人果然不负众望，诗作一出便博得满座喝彩。

只是相比之下，四弟的诗更气度潇洒，反而二哥的诗却哀婉清丽。

但这并不妨碍曹老爹感受人生的圆满。

几番溢美之辞过后，曹操兴致高涨，便让众人随意就好。几人或三三两两赏枫去了，也有人在酒席上纵酒高歌。

“文若，不去那边看看？”曹操一偏头，低声问他。

“不去，我累了。”荀彧仍是一脸淡漠。

“不用我帮你揉揉？”说着那手就探到后腰去。

荀彧猛的起身，嘴角微笑：“主公，那边枫叶正盛，去看看吧。”

不顾曹操的手以一个尴尬的姿势停在半空。

本来那天过后，曹丕就千方百计地躲着曹植，几次相遇也是故作冷漠。却不料曹操让诸位兄弟们一起来赏枫，他又是嫡长子，无法推辞，只得硬着头皮来。

本来曹彰坐在他们中间还好些，谁知这小子坐不住，写诗的时候就溜了。

以至于到后来众人向他们祝贺时，搞到尴尬得不行。

三弟，这帐咱们回去慢慢算。

曹丕这么想着，却不能无动于衷。本来二人平素就老粘在一块儿，好的跟什么似的，今日却如此反常，让人疑心他们生了嫌隙却不好。

何况旁边曹熊曹铄聊得热火朝天，一会儿哈哈大笑，一会儿推杯换盏。而他和曹植两个反而是秋风扫地，鸦雀无声……

就在曹丕在做激烈的思想斗争时，曹植却率先打破了沉默，他端起酒樽，神色恭敬：“二哥的诗作得比我好，我先敬二哥一杯。”说罢仰头一饮而尽。

在他放下酒樽的时候，曹丕的目光却落到他撩起袖子的手腕上，那白皙的皮肤底下泛着淡淡的一圈淤青，有些地方已有轻微的疤痕。

这是……自己弄的？

曹植一抬头见他盯着自己的手腕，便心中一悸，不动声色地用袖子遮住了，轻声道：“二哥，请。”

曹丕一晃神，才发觉自己失态，忙端起酒杯，想都没想就仰头灌了下去，却一不小心呛着了。

“二哥，你没事吧？”曹植一看便要去帮他拍后背。

曹丕却急忙躲开了，起身道：“我……我先去那边看看，四弟自便。”

身后，曹植清澈如水的眸子中有几分落寞。

二哥，你到底什么时候才能承认……你喜欢我？

曹丕本来想去找吴质脱身，可一看丁仪和他似乎正相谈甚欢，就只好走开了。

自己待会儿也挺好。

他漫无目的地走着，心乱得很。

那满是淤青的手腕不知怎么总浮现在他眼前。

太没轻重了。

那天肯定伤了他。

不光是手腕上。

少年的哭诉声如在昨日。

那你……为什么要吻我？

这句话如千钧重负压在他心头，日日夜夜让他不得喘息。

是啊，为什么要这么做？明知道结局的，干嘛还要义无反顾？

曹丕，你太虚伪了，你真的敢说自己爱他吗？

你敢承认吗？

我承认我爱他，可我承担不了这份爱的重量。

他深知曹植的性格，一旦认准了什么，谁都劝阻不了。

曹植可以奋不顾身，可他不能。

他身上担负了太多太多的责任，如果他真的和自己的弟弟相爱，那么背负全天下骂名的，将会是他曹子桓，也只会是他。

即便他们爱的刻骨铭心，却只因身上流着相同的血。

就注定是不伦。

不知走了有多远，周围的枫树渐渐茂密起来，喧嚣声早就听不见了。

此时山间起了风，枫叶簌簌作响，天边阴云渐暗，似乎是山雨欲来。

山里的天气真是说变就变，爹以后能不能靠谱点。

曹丕这么想着，便急忙往回走，却不料这枫树重重叠叠，让他根本不记得来时的路。

雨蓦地大了起来，眼见得是赶不回去了，曹丕心急如焚，也只得暂到一株高大的枫树下避雨。

雨点落在林间，如珠崩玉碎，不多时曹丕的身子便湿了一半。

秋风飒飒，裹着寒雨扑面而来，那寒气侵肌入骨，冷得他发抖。

他抬眼望去，艳红的枫叶一明如洗，被风吹得簌簌摇动着，在群山间如烈火燃遍。

可就是不见人影。

天色愈加昏暗，而这山雨却毫无减弱的迹象。

难不成自己就要被困在这儿了？他们是不是已经回去了？

曹丕心灰意冷。

蓦地，雨停了，一把伞撑在他头上。

随即，一只手臂环住他的腰，那熟悉的温度从后背贴上来。

他身子一颤。

那人却拥他更紧。

“二哥，你还要躲我到什么时候？”

他回答不了耳边那炽热的气息。

“四弟，我们回去吧，爹他们……”

“你喜欢我，子桓。”

语气轻缓，语调下沉，这是一个陈述句。

因为我无比肯定。

“你、你在胡说什么？”

连声音都是颤的，根本拿不出丝毫兄长的威严。

“我在说，我也喜欢你，子桓，很久了。”

纵知情深不寿，惊觉相思入骨。

很久很久了。

曹丕，你还要躲吗？

你能躲这一天，可一辈子呢？

你躲过了他，躲得过自己吗？

他转过身，看着那双含泪的褐眸，闭上眼，俯身吻了下去。

紧紧相拥。

去他的道德伦常，我只要你。

他们身后，是满山火红的烈焰，是静静燃烧的苍穹。

那就让我们在烈火中接吻，在谩骂中相爱。

此生此世，无怨无悔。

不远处，荀彧在一株枫树后静静看着这一幕，他转过身轻轻走了，叹了口气。

——卷一完——


End file.
